A WOLED display device includes pixel units including a red sub-pixel (R sub-pixel), a green sub-pixel (G sub-pixel), a blue sub-pixel (B sub-pixel), and a white sub-pixel (W sub-pixel). When in use, a white color may be displayed by combining light emitted from the above-descried sub-pixels. Generally, there may be a difference between the actual chromaticity coordinate of the white light emitted from the WOLED display device and the target chromaticity coordinate of the white light, so some of the R, B sub-pixels and the W sub-pixel must be used together by the WOLED display device to collectively display a white color so as to compensate for the chromaticity coordinate of the white color, i.e., to implement color complementation of the WOLED display device.
It shall be noted that the information disclosed in the BACKGROUND are only to strengthen the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and the information therefore does not include any information that constitutes the prior art already known to those of ordinary skill in the art.